survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilShogun/Categories: MASSIVE OVERHAUL
As some of you more dedicated editors may be aware, the categories on this wiki are a complete mess. This blog is just a place for me to collect my thoughts about the direction I want the categories to go and provide instuction for people helping me with this huge mess. Please don't work on the categories without first contacting me. I want to coordinate this project so that the number of problems that come up can be kept at a minimum. How to Delete Categories (Taken from Here ) *To delete a category, first remove the category tag from all pages in the category. *An admin can then delete any content on the category page itself by using the "Delete" option in the Edit menu dropdown, the same way a regular page is deleted. **A category page that has not been created will display "This page needs content. You can help by adding a sentence or a photo!". In this case, the category can be deleted simply by removing it from all pages it was on. The category will then no longer appear in the list of categories (Special:Categories) and is fully deleted. Key: TBD - To be determined (Don't mess with this category for now) TBA - To be added (Category that needs to be created by me) Removal - Remove this as a category for all pages associated with the category (Don't remove subcategories) Revision - All pages in this category need to be checked for proper categorization Heavy Revision - Same as revision but indicates a category with a large amount of pages. (15+ pages) Delete - Indicates a category that has all pages removed and needs to be deleted by me Done - Indicates a category that is good to go (safe to add RELEVANT pages to it) !Done! - Note to me that the category needs to be properly set up as a subcatagory Don't Touch - Should be self explanitory Don't Touch - Touch this and bad things will happen to you Bolded categories are ones that you do not touch either. *Admin Tool‏‎ (9 members) - Done *'Ammunition‏‎ (3 member)' *'Animals‏‎ (9 members)' *'Article management templates‏‎ (3 members) - Don't Touch' *'Article stubs‏‎ (13 members) - Don't Touch' *'Axes‏‎ (5 members)' *'Armor‏‎ (10 members)' *'Beverage‏‎ (8 members)' *'Blog posts‏‎ (161 members) - Don't Touch' *Bluesteel‏‎ (6 members) - Done *'Browse‏‎ (3 members) - Don't Touch' *'Bows‏‎ (4 members)' *'CC-BY files‏‎ (1 member) - Don't Touch' *'Candidates for deletion‏‎ (4 members) - Don't Touch' *Carpentry‏‎ (51 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Skill) *'Category templates‏‎ (4 members) - Don't Touch' *'Chemistry‏‎ (15 members) (!!Skill)' *'Clubs‏‎ (2 members)' *'Coin‏‎ (3 members)' *'Community‏‎ (6 members) - Don't Touch' *Cooking‏‎ (58 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Skill) *Crafting‏‎ (36 members) - Heavy Revision *Events‏‎ (19 members) - Heavy Revision *Farming‏‎ (35 members) - Heavy Revision *'Files‏‎ (2 members) - Don't Touch' *'Filters‏‎ (2 members) ' *Fish‏‎ (10 members) - (!Done!: Fishing) *Fishing‏‎ (17 members) - Heavy Revision *'Fishing Tools‏‎ (4 members) (!Done!: Fishing)' *Food‏‎ (70 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Cooking) *'Forums‏‎ (5 members) - Don't Touch' *'General wiki templates‏‎ (32 members) - Don't Touch' *Guides‏‎ (24 members) - *'Hatchets‏‎ (6 members)' *'Help‏‎ (5 members) - Don't Touch' *'Help desk‏‎ (2 members) - Don't Touch' *'Hidden categories‏‎ (1 member) - Don't Touch' *'Housekeeping‏‎ (15 members) - Don't Touch' *'Image wiki templates‏‎ (9 members) - Don't Touch' *'Images‏‎ (7 members) - Don't Touch' *'Infobox templates‏‎ (10 members) - Don't Touch' *Iron‏‎ (21 members) - Heavy Revision *'Islands‏‎ (16 members)' *'Javelins‏‎ (5 members)' *'Knives‏‎ (5 members)' *'Land Vehicles‏‎ (2 member) - !Done!' *Lighters‏‎ (1 member) - Done *Light Sources‏‎ (4 member) - !Done! *Masonry‏‎ (40 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Skill) *'Melee Weapons‏‎ (7 members)' *Mithril‏‎ (16 members) - Heavy Revision *New map‏‎ (9 members) - Done *'Ore‏‎ (7 members)' *'Organization‏‎ (8 members) - Don't Touch' *'Pages with broken file links‏‎ (23 members) - Don't Touch' *Plants‏‎ (9 members) - Revision *'Policy‏‎ (2 members) - Don't Touch' *'Pickaxes‏‎ (5 members)' *'Ranged Weapons‏‎ (3 members)' *'Redirect Page‏‎ (1 member) - Don't Touch' *'Shelter‏‎ (13 members) - Done' *Shipbuilding‏‎ (20 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Skill) *'Site administration‏‎ (3 members) - Don't Touch' *'Site maintenance‏‎ (4 members) - Don't Touch' *Skill‏‎ (2 members) - Done *Smithing‏‎ (41 members) - Heavy Revision (!!Skill) *'Spears‏‎ (5 member)' *Steel‏‎ (17 members) - Heavy Revision *Stone‏‎ (23 members) - Heavy Revision *'Stories‏‎ (8 members) - Don't Touch' *'Swords‏‎ (4 members)' *'Template documentation‏‎ (63 members) - Don't Touch' *'Templates‏‎ (11 members) - Don't Touch' *'Urgent Article Stubs‏‎ (10 members) - Don't Touch' *'Videos‏‎ (26 members) - Don't Touch' *Water Containers‏‎ (7 members) - !Done! *'Watercooler‏‎ (3 members) - Don't Touch' Category:Blog posts